U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,934 describes a system for on-board disposal of water in aircraft fuel tanks. Water is drawn into a jet pump and dispersed into a fuel tank for consumption by the aircraft engines. A problem with the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,934 is that the water will only be fully removed when the fuel tank is empty. Also, the water dispersed in the fuel tank may create “snow” or cause icing in the tank at lower temperatures. Also, only a single fuel pump is provided, so there is no redundancy in the event of failure of the pump.